Background art mobiles typically include various suspended ornamental elements that have permanent geometric shapes or that depict a particular subject matter. If the mobile is mounted in a room in which the decor is periodically changed, an entirely new mobile must often be purchased to properly coincide the new theme of the room. Moreover, even if the decor of the room remains static, the user of the mobile may tire of the particular subject matter depicted by the mobile. Therefore, there is a need for a mobile which permits a user to easily alter the subject matter depicted by the mobile.
Background art mobiles are frequently constructed from components having different geometrical configurations. If the background art mobile is made from plastic, an additional process may be required to mold each different component. As a result, the additional process may increase manufacturing costs of some of the background art mobiles. Therefore, there is a need for a mobile which reuses identical components throughout the mobile.